Forever
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Rose lied to the Doctor as they said goodbye. When the TARDIS takes the Doctor to the parallel world and finds Rose, the Doctor is shocked but soon overcomes it. What about when there are more surprises along the way? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is set after season 3 and Donna joins the Doctor but I haven't decided when in Season 4 so just ot let you know, it is somewhere in the middle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not able to own Doctor Who because only the most awesomest (that is now a word) person in the world is capable of that and that person is not me.**

**_____________________________________**

The Doctor and his friends cracked up laughing as Jack Harkness finished telling his joke. Donna Noble had been traveling with the Doctor and when the TARDIS needed a pit stop, Martha Jones and Jack had visited the Doctor and Donna to pass the 24 hours by.**  
_____________________________________**

"There is no way you could've done that Jack." Martha said accusingly.

"Why not?" Jack said, folding his arm across his chest, defending his pride.

"Martha. How well do you know Jack?" the Doctor said, leaning in.

"Pretty well. Why?"

"Because, if you actually did know him well, you would know he is able to do that." the Doctor said, leaning back into his seat. Martha was about to reply when something beeped. "Ahh. There we go. The TARDIS is already for take off. I guess this is goodbye for now. Jack. Martha. Good seeing you again." The Doctor said, jumping out of his seat.

"Someone's excited." Martha said, getting up and walking towards the door. On the way out she stopped and gave the Doctor a hug. "Goodbye Doctor. Take care of yourself. See you Donna. Look after him." Donna waved and nodded.

"Well. See you round Doc." Jack shook the Doctor's hand and Martha was about to step outside when the door slammed shut.

"Doctor! What the hell are you doing?" Martha screamed as the TARDIS jerked and flew away from Earth, through a hole in a certain barrier.

"I didn't do anything. The TARDIS is doing it." the Doctor yelled back as he was thrown sideways. Donna was holding onto a spiral as if it was her lifeline and Jack had managed to grab the rail with one arm around Martha.****

  
There was silence in the TARDIS before the Doctor recovered after a second and began laughing. "That was fun. Anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, me." Donna said angrily. Martha groaned and sat up.

Jack jumped up and smiled at the Doctor. "Where are we boss?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out." the Doctor said, pulling his long brown coat on. He stepped outside the TARDIS door and Jack, Martha and Donna followed.

"That's disappointing. I was expecting an alien planet. Not Earth." Donna said, snorting.

"It's a different Earth. Unless you have zeppelins Donna." Jack said, pointing up at the sky.

"What." The Doctor said, turning around to see Jack pointing to the huge zeppelin hovering in the distance. "That's impossible. We need to go. Now."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because we are in a parallel world. And if we don't leave and let me fix the void, this Earth along with every single other Earth will roast or explode or implode or something." The Doctor said, trying to push Martha back into the TARDIS.

Martha wouldn't move, even as Jack and Donna went to go inside. "Doctor. Have you been to this world before?"

"Yes. This is where I came last time. Now move." The Doctor said, shoving Martha.

"is this where you went with Rose?" Martha said, looking straight at the Doctor. Wondering that for a genius he can be so slow sometimes.

"Yes. If you have questions, ask me on the way home." The Doctor said, sighing, giving up on his attempts to get Martha in the TARDIS.

He went to go inside but Martha grabbed his arm. "How long before the Earth is roasted?"

"An hour, hour and a half, why?" the Doctor asked, his curiousity sparked.

"We could find Rose." Jack said, finally figuring out what Martha was saying.

The Doctor was silent. His mouth was slightly open and he stared at Martha without blinking. He blinked once, then swallowed. "How? She could be anywhere." he spoke in a pained whisper. He didn't want to let himself hope that he could find her. Find his love of his life. The reason he was so hyper and full of energy. She had lifted him out of the darkness and turned him into this child-like man with boundless energy.

'_You are very slow today, Doctor.' _Jack, Donna and Martha could hear the voice but did not see anyone around to have spoken.

"Don't worry. It's the TARDIS." Doctor said. "What do you mean, slow? I'm not slow."

_'you are presented with an option to go get the Bad Wolf yet you refuse. Yesterday you were wishing she was here.' _the voice sounded female and amused. _'perhaps I was wrong to bring you here.'_

"It was you? You're going to destroy the world." the Doctor half yelled.

_'I am not stupid. You have 45 minutes to go talk to her. Then I will take you away and fix the hole. Go now Doctor. Number 10'_ the voice said. She left the minds of the four people as Jack smiled and began walking.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor yelled after him.

"Where else. Number 10." Jack walked up to a magnificent house. It was impossible to describe. The huge doors were made of glass and as Jack knocked, the rest of the group ran up behind him. Jack grabbed the Doctor and pushed him close to the door. "Well, Doctor. I think Martha, Donna and I are going to go explore. We will be back in 20 minutes. See ya." before the Doctor could say anything, Martha, Donna and Jack sprinted away. The Doctor turned back to the door as he heard soft footsteps coming to answer.

**_____________________________________**

"Jonathon! Do you want your banana or not?" Rose Tyler called.

"Banana! Banana!" the little boy came running over. He had long, brown hair that stuck up everywhere. Rose smiled as her little 3 year old ran up to her and held his arms up to be picked up. She sat him on the bench and handed him the banana. Rose shook her head. He was so much like his father. That thought sent a sharp jolt of pain through her chest. She gritted her teeth and looked up at the backyard. The sun was shining down on everything and lighting everything up. Making the grass sparkle in the sun. the sky was a perfect blue. She looked down at her son as he devoured the banana. He was just like any other boy. Except for having no father, having two hearts and a IQ nearly higher than Rose's. Aside from that, a normal little boy.

She smiled down as he finished his banana and had half of it over his face and hands. "Come on then. We have to go clean up." Rose picked him up and he attempted to wipe his hands on her top. "Ewww. Why'd you do that. Now we both have to change." he giggled as Rose carried him into the house and upstairs to his room. She put some clothes out and told him to get dressed. She left him in his room as she went to change her top. Jonathon came running in and jumped onto her bed just as there was a loud knock at the door. Rose looked over at Jonathon who smiled widely at her. He looked so much like his father when he did that and it broke her heart. She lifted him up, spun him around and walked downstairs to answer the door with Jonathon on her hip.

Rose opened the door only enough to allow whoever was there to see her, not Jonathon. She was very protective of her little boy. Aside from the fact, he is the only thing keeping her heart together, he was also the only thing left of the best man Rose ever met. "How can I-" Rose broke off. The Doctor was standing on her doorstep.

"Rose." the Doctor said. Smiling.

"you can't be him. It-it's impossible for you to be here." Rose managed to say. Her body longed to be in his arms again while her mind knew that it wasn't possible for him to be here.

"It is me. Apparently, a certain TARDIS of mine decided to come get you. Without asking my opinion." the Doctor said. He was annoyed at the TARDIS.

Rose could've laughed. "Prove it." she whispered. Jonathon was silent at her hip. Sensing the importance of this moment.

"We last spoke at Bad Wolf Bay. Just outside of Norway. We were saying goodbye. You were telling me about your mum being pregnant and how you were back working at a shop. You were joking and said you were going to apply for Torchwood. We only had a few minutes and you told me you loved me." the Doctor smiled softly. "I was going to reply but I never got to finish my sentence."

Rose swallowed. Then spoke, "Doctor." she smiled widely at her and the Doctor stepped forward towards her. Reaching out to give her a hug. Jonathon spoiled the moment by laughing.

The Doctor looked confused and pushed the door entirely open. Jonathon stared at the Doctor while the Doctor stared back. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. Rose's eyes. He put his mask up to hide the pain at the thought of Rose with another man and forced a smile. The Doctor then said, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Jonathon. Are you the Doctor from the stories?" he asked, smiling back. Rose could tell the Doctor's smile was forced but didn't say anything in front of Jonathon.

"Depends on what storied you've been hearing." the Doctor said, laughing.

"Jonathon. Go draw in your book. I need to talk with this man alone." Rose said, putting the boy down gently.

"OK mummy." Jonathon gave Rose a kiss on the cheek then ran off. "come in." Rose said. Scared at how the Doctor was going to react.

"Rose. How are you?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Doctor. How long can you be here? Cause you said the world would be destroyed or something." Rose asked, wondering if she should cut to the chase.

"i have about 30 minutes. Why?" the Doctor asked.

"OK. 30 minutes. Straight to the point then. Doctor Jonathon is my son." Rose said. She took a deep and breath and went to continue,

The Doctor interrupted her, "I know that. You look similar. Except for the hair. Who's the father?" Rose stared down at her hands and mouthed a word. "Rose. Even my hearing isn't that good. Speak up. I'm not angry. I'm happy for you."

Rose could tell that was a lie but she said in a quiet whisper, "His father is, you."

**Author's Note: Review makes me less tired and more energetic to type this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to nathanandhaley4ever and bob dylan I know have my first two reviews. If you review, I will thank you at the start of the next chapter.**

**_____________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor stared in silence at Rose. His mouth was slightly open and he just kept blinking. Rose did not want to look up at him. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Rose got up and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello." it was Jack and two other women.

Was the Doctor with one of them? Panic spread through Rose's body as she forced a smile and said lightly, "Hello."

he smiled at Rose and said, "Are you going to faint as well?"

she shook her head. "Only if you're not going to pull out some physic paper telling me you work out. Or tell me to turn my mobile off."

"Okay, okay. You win." Jack said, he then pulled Rose into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. Better now." Rose said, returning the hug. "So, did you come with the Doctor?"

"Yep. Thought you two might want a couple minutes private but I have a message for the Doctor." Jack said, inviting himself in.

"Sure it wasn't because you couldn't wait to see me?" she said, teasingly.

"You wish." Jack went inside to where the Doctor was as the other two women looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm Rose." Rose said, holding her hand out.

"Donna Noble. Nice to finally meet you." the red-head said, shaking her out-stretched hand.

"Martha Jones. Heard a bit about you." the dark-haired, dark-skinned said. She shook Rose's hand and Rose invited them in.

"I dread to think what you heard." Rose said, jokingly.

"why would I ever say something bad about a person I have traveled with?" the Doctor asked as the girls entered the house to where Jack and the Doctor were.

"When you are frustrated and are insulting species." Rose replied.

Before the Doctor could respond, Jonathon came running in screaming. "MUMMY!" he had tears screaming down his face and his hands were curled up in fists. He run up to Rose who was kneeling down and buried his head in her shoulder.

Rose was murmuring stuff in his ear that no-one else could hear. "Sssh. Calm down. You're OK. No-one is going to hurt us. Sssh." she rubbed circles on his back with her hand. After a couple of minutes, Jonathon's sobs became sniffs then he became quiet, but he was still crying. "What was it about sweetie?" Rose asked, carrying him into a different room while all four visitors followed, looking confused and worried.

"They came back. They came and took you away from me." Jonathon said, sniffing.

"Jonathon. What has Mummy said about them?" Rose said, sitting him on the couch and kneeling down so they were eye-level.

"That no matter what, you won't let the bad people come back. But even granddad isn't able to stop them sometimes." he fell silent when Rose glared at him.

"Jonathon, I will never ever leave you again. I promise. OK?" Jonathon nodded and gave Rose a hug. "Now. Come meet the nice people and reassure them you're not crazy."

Jonathon chuckled and said to the four people in the room, "Hello. My name is Jonathon. What's yours?"

"Hey, little buddy. I'm Jack." Jack said, kneeling down to offer Jonathon his hand. The boy shook it and smiled, showing all his teeth except for the front two which he was missing.

"I'm Martha." Martha said, smiling.

"I'm Donna." Donna said, waving at Jonathon.

"Are you all friends of mummy?" Jonathon asked, titling his head side-ways.

"Yep." The Doctor said. "Rose. We need to talk."

Rose looked down and said, "I know. Jack do you mind watching him?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged.

"Jonathon, can you be a good little boy and wait here while Mummy has to go do something?"

"Only if you don't leave the house." Jonathon said, letting his fear worry him.

"Tell you what. I will be outside but so you can see me. OK?" Jonathon thought about it and nodded. Rose ruffled his hair fondly and led the Doctor out the back.**  
_____________________________________**

_I'm a father. A father._ The Doctor thought. Still overcoming the shock that had come with this knowledge. He followed Rose outside after witnessing her son, their son have a nightmare or something. Rose sat down on a bench at a table on the back deck. The Doctor leaned against the table.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rose said, forcing a smile.

"did you lie to me?" the Doctor asked in a quiet voice that told Rose that he was angry.

Rose flinched, she was able to tell he was angry and was scared of him. "When we spoke on Bad Wolf Bay? Yes and no. Mum was pregnant but so was I. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make you feel guilty about leaving me. Or be hurting more over the thought that you had a child." Rose said trying to sound normal.

"OK." it was silent for a few minutes. The Doctor was trying to figure out what he felt. He was so proud to have a beautiful son. And he was happy to find Rose again but to find out he had a 3 year old son, it brought back long forgotten pain. Also, he was angry about the fact Rose had lied. A sensible part of his mind pointed out that, she was right. he would feel horrible after the thought of leaving Rose behind pregnant so the Doctor realized there was no point to be angry. it didn't matter anyway, he could never stay angry at Rose.

"Doctor. It's OK. You don't have to look after him. I haven't told him who his father is yet but if you don't want me to tell him I understand." Rose said quietly, panicking she had hurt him too much.

"Don't tell him?" the Doctor looked up at Rose and she saw confusion in his eyes. Along with pride and happiness.

"If you don't want to." Rose mumbled.

"Of course I want to. Unless, you don't want to?" the Doctor said, suddenly unsure where he fitted into this picture.

"Want to? I would love to. Doctor, I missed you. So much." Rose said, unexpected tears suddenly falling down her cheeks as she looked down.

"I missed you too, Rose." The Doctor said, moving closer to her. He reached out and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She looked up to see him smiling. His eyes told her what he was truly feeling, pure happiness and joy. And something else. Something that looked a lot like longing. Without another word, the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and nuzzled her neck without thinking. Rose wrapped her arms around him and turned her head so she could hear his double heartbeat.

**_____________________________________**

Rose pulled away first to say, "I think we should go back inside. If you only have a few minutes."

Rose went to go inside but the Doctor grabbed her arm. "Rose. Do you and Jonathon want to come back with me? Or stay here? No matter what you choose, I have to go."

Rose looked up the Doctor and said in a soft voice, "I want to come with you. And I will talk to Jonathon. Although, he probably saw it coming."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked as they opened the back door and walked inside to find that room empty.

"He's physic." Rose said, listening to the noises upstairs. She smiled and began to climb the stairs.

"What?" the Doctor said, disbelieving.

Rose nodded. "From what he has said, I gathered he can see everything that will be, everything that could be, everything that has been and everything that will never be. It's an awful lot for a little boy. He had a vision before, when he was crying." Rose said, wiping a single tear away as she continued climbing.

"What was the vision?"

"That Torchwood Resistance took him away from me." Rose did not say anything else. She reached the top of the stairs to nearly be knocked back down them as Jonathon came running into her, squealing.

"Mummy! Mummy! Help me. Jack is going to eat me!" he laughed as Jack came around the corner, on his hands and knees.

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum, I smell the blood of a yummy little boy!" Jack yelled.

"No you can't!" Jonathon squealed and dived behind the Doctor as he finished climbing the stairs. "You can't because my daddy is protecting me!"

Jack stopped at that sentence. "Daddy?" he asked Rose, with his eye-brows raised.

Rose nodded and turned to look at Jonathon. "Jonathon. Did you see these people coming?" he looked around with wide-eyes and nodded. "And you didn't tell me because?"

"You needed to find out on your own." Rose rolled her eyes and said, "So you know where we are going next?"

the little boy nodded. "I already packed my toys."

"Cheeky boy. Where's Donna and Martha?"

"They went back to the TARDIS. They said they would be back in a second." Jack said, shrugging.

Jonathon looked up at Rose and said, "Phone Mummy."

Jack looked confused and said, "I don't here a phone." B_ring, bring. Bring, bring._ "Oh. How'd he know that."

Rose let the Doctor explain as she answered the phone. "Rose."

"Rose. You need to come in. we have a problem." it was Pete, her dad.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and said, "do you really need me to come in?"

"Yeah. It's an emergency. You can bring Jonathon in because mum is here. You can put him in the daycare."

"OK. Dad. See you soon." Rose shut the phone and turned around to see Jonathon pulling a huge bag out of his room.

"Time to go." he said proudly.

"Jonathon. What do you have in there?" Rose asked accusingly.

"Some clothes and my favourites toys." he said innocently.

"Fine. We have to go Doctor. Can we take the TARDIS? Then once we solve this, we can go. It wont take long if you help."

he smiled and nodded. He bent down and picked Jonathon up, placing him on his shoulders, "Come on little man. We have to go find Donna and Martha." Jonathon giggled as Jack picked his bag up and followed the pair down the stairs. Rose took a last look around her home and followed her friends and family out the door to the TARDIS that stood waiting.

**_____________________________________**

Rose stepped into the TARDIS and smiled as the familiar mind entered hers gently. Greetings friend. Rose thought. She felt the TARDIS reply and looked up to see the Doctor press the buttons that Jonathon pointed to. Martha and Donna were filled in by Jack as they stood in the doorway over to the side. Rose walked up to her love and son and said, "Do you know the way there Jonathon?"

he shook his head proudly as the Doctor said, "We nearly blew up the world twice but we're doing fine. What's the address?"

"Same place as your world. Although I get the feeling the problem is because of the fact you guys came through the void." the Doctor went to say something in his defense but Rose cut him off, "I am happy about it. I'm just saying."

"So, where are we going?" Donna said, sitting on the couch that was in front of the console.

"To where I work. Torchwood." Rose said, smiling.

"Excuse me, I thought Torchwood was the reason you are here in the parallel world. Why do you work for them?" Martha asked confused.

"That was Torchwood in your world. This Torchwood is different. The People's Republic found out what they were doing and took over. And we still are in charge of it even though the Torchwood Resistance tries to take over again and again." Rose explained.

"Oh. So, we are going to go to your work to fix a problem that will most likely be solved by us leaving, right?" Donna said, struggling to sum up what we are doing.

Rose nodded as the TARDIS jerked sideways and everyone stumbled. "Doctor, if you aren't going to make the trip smooth, then remove my son from your shoulders so he doesn't fall and break his arm." Rose said, with her hands on her hips. The Doctor lifted Jonathon off his shoulders and put him down. He ran over to the seat and climbed up. "That's not that much better." Rose mumbled as everyone fell side-ways again. "Doctor, park a block away cause I don't think anyone will like it if you suddenly arrive in the middle of the room."

"Fine. Allons-y" the Doctor yelled, laughing as the TARDIS rolled upside down and everyone held on.

"Andiamo!" Jonathon yelled back. The Doctor paused to smile at him then he pushed a button and there was a thud as they landed.

**_____________________________________**

Rose led the way into Torchwood headquarters. Jack whistled as the entered the sky-scraper and saw it's front entrance. The room had marble columns supporting it all the way around for decoration. In the middle of the room was a fountain with a mother holding a baby in her arms. A young toddler crouched at the mother's feet and a man had his arms wrapped around the female and baby. The water came streaming out of the mother's finger which pointed upwards.

"Wow. Nice place you got here." Donna said.

"Reminds me of the Ministry of Magic from Harry Potter." Martha said, shrugging.

Rose laughed and said, "That's what I said when I first saw it."

"What everyone else say?" Martha asked,

"Who's Harry Potter. Turns out, the books were never written in this world." Rose laughed.

The Doctor looked shocked, "You mean to tell me that my son is 3 years old and has never read the Harry Potter series?" Jonathon was back on the Doctor's shoulders. They looked very alike with both of them having hair all over the place.

"No. We did have to try to act normal you know Doctor." Rose said, walking into the lift.

She went to push the button for number 4 but Jonathon said, "No mummy. You need me to come." Rose shrugged then pulled out a key. She placed in the key spot and after turning it, she pushed the basement floor.

"What happens if you push the basement without the key?" Jack asked.

"You find a reception that politely says that without a appointment, you have to leave. What you don't know is you can't get an appointment. Also, you can ask any questions you want about Torchwood." Rose said, looking over her shoulder at Jack.

"So people know you are here?" Martha asked,

"Yep. They just can't get to us unless we want them to."

"and why is that?" Donna asked.

"Because the stuff we find can do serious damage if in the wrong hands. We only find it. Catalog it and lock it up. Only one person knows the codes to open every single safe. Others know different combinations for certain areas."

"How do you pick who knows the code to all of them." Jack asked.

"We let the public vote in a surprise election out of 5 people we think are trustworthy. We couldn't think of any other way to do it." Rose stepped out of the lift into a room with two guards by the door and another next to an x-ray screen like at the airports.

"Miss Tyler." the first guard saluted.

"How many times Fred? I am not to be saluted. Just cause my father is the boss doesn't mean I am special." Rose said, pulling out her ID.

"No matter. I can do what I like. Who are these people?"

"They are with me." Rose said in a tone that said 'no questions'.

"But, Mr. Tyler said to be expecting you. Not visitors." Fred said, reaching for his radio.

"I know what he said, I spoke to him but he doesn't know they are coming. It's a surprise. Just let them through." Rose said, taking Jonathon in her arms, knowing the men in uniform scare him.

"They have to sign in. and go through the x-ray." Fred said, pointing to the clipboard then the x-ray.

"No they don't. They don't have guns and they will only be here for 10 minutes. Look ring my father and tell him that I have four visitors that he needs to see involving the problem we are currently having." Fred looked uncertain so Rose repeated, "call my father and tell him."

"I will in a minute. Walk though. Although, is it wise bringing a kid in to there?"

"Anyone else, no it isn't wise. My kid. Genius wise." Rose said, walking out the door with Jack, Donna, Martha and the Doctor following, all speechless at the exchange for personal reasons. The Doctor was admiring Rose and her pride and confidence. Along with her body. Jack was proud of his little 'sister' for standing up to this man. Martha was thinking about seeing her husband when she finally got home. Donna was thinking about where they were going to go next with two extra people.

**_____________________________________**

"Doctor, Jack, Donna and Martha. Welcome to Torchwood." Rose said quietly.

"Wow." Jack said. It was a huge factory full of boxes and crates of alien artifacts. There was a big door with a huge lock leading down to the cataloged items then there were stairs up to the offices of different teams and important people.

Rose chuckled at the silence of her new and old friends and led the way up the stairs to the most fancy looking door in the row on that floor. Rose knocked and they heard a man say, "I don't want to hear anymore reports. Unless they involve my daughter getting herself down here in 2 seconds."

Rose opened the door and said, "Do you really want to wait 2 seconds. I don't think we should wait if there is a major emergency that mum has to be here for."

"Rose. Why do you have..." Pete, Rose's dad, let his sentence trail off as Jack, Donna and Martha entered the room. "Rose who are these people?"

The Doctor entered after a moment and shut the door behind him as Rose said, "Friends that can help."

Jackie saw the Doctor and jumped out of her chair and walked up to him. "Doctor?" she asked, dis-belief colouring her voice. The Doctor nodded. Her face turned from dis-belief to anger. She lifted her hand and slapped the Doctor before anyone could react. "You bastard. You got my daughter pregnant then nearly let her die. You leave her behind to care for a child that has two hearts and special needs that no human at the moment can handle." Jackie went to slap him again but Rose grabbed her hand.

"Mum." Jackie turned to look at Rose and saw her daughter red with embarrassment and anger. "what makes you think I can't handle my son? He is fine. Anyway, let me guess what this problem is. The planet is starting to boil of energy spikes indicating a massive explosion soon or something?"

Pete nodded and said, "Rose are you sure it is the Doctor?"

"Am I invisible? I am here to prove the fact I am here in Pete's World." the Doctor said, sounding annoyed.

"That proves it Doctor. Nice to see you again. Now that I know you are here, the problem is from the void, right?" Pete said, moving to shake the Doctor's hand.

"Yep. I will fix it in 3 minutes. Once I leave." he said, smiling.

"Doesn't anyone realize he got Rose knocked up and left?" Jackie yelled.

"Mum. These walls aren't sound-prove. Do you want the whole office to know?" Rose said.

she grumbled for a bit at what Rose said then said, "Fine. Goodbye Doctor."

the Doctor glanced over at Rose and turned to say something to Jackie but Rose cut in, "Mum. I'm going with him." Pete and Jackie stared at Rose in shock. "Oh come on. You couldn't have seen this coming." Rose's parents just kept staring. Rose began to fidget so the Doctor walked over to her and held her hand.

Pete recovered first. "As long as you're sure. I'll miss you Rosie. And I am guessing you are taking Jonathon."

Rose nodded and gave her father a hug. "Look after mum for me." Rose whispered into her father's ear.

As Jackie pulled Rose into a hug and Pete gave Jonathon a hug, the Doctor said, "Once we leave I will fix the hole and everything should go back to normal. If not then something is wrong here and I won't be able to help you." Pete nodded.

"love you mum." Rose whispered to her mum as she pulled away. Jackie knelt to hug Jonathon and whispered something in his ear. Jonathon nodded and went over to Rose and lifted his arms up. Rose picked him up and left, ignoring the one tear that fell down her cheek as she left the room that held her mum and dad whom she would never see again.

**Author's Note: I am so proud of myself. On word, this chapter is 8 pages long. :-) please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to xxedwardcullen-hotxx and nathanandhaley4ever for their reviews.**

**xxedwardcullen-hotxx: I try to get each chapter up daily so you don't have to wait too long.**

**nathanandhaley4ever: Thanks for recommending the story. It means a lot to me when I know that I am not talking to empty air.**

**P.S italics are flashbacks...just so you know.**

**_____________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

Jonathon sprinted inside the TARDIS, giggling and laughing. Rose followed him and was filled with a warm happy feeling that spread from her chest to all of her body and heart. Since the day on Bad Wolf bay, her heart had ached with every beat but now, it felt whole once more. She was happy to be with the love of her life and her son.

"Allons-y!" Jonathon said, he sounded so much like his father that Rose had to groan.

"Great. He takes after his father."

"Nothing wrong with that." the Doctor said, entering the TARDIS and throwing his overcoat onto the hat stand in the corner with perfect accuracy..

"Good luck Rose." Martha said, grinning.

"You're going to need it." Jack said, teasing the Doctor some more.

"Oi! What is that suppose to mean?" the Doctor said, pushing buttons on the console. When no-one answered the Doctor mumbled, "No-one appreciates me anymore."

"That's not true. At least we appreciate you more than big nose, big eared version of you." Rose said, stifling laughter.

"My ears and nose weren't that big." The Doctor said, defending himself.

"Doctor, did you own a mirror?" Jack asked.

"Yes of course."

"I rest my case." Rose said, sitting on the captain's seat. Jonathon crawled onto her lap.

"Why? Who are you talking about?" Martha asked as her and Donna looked confused.

"His previous regeneration." Jack explained.

"What was he like?" Donna asked, wanting to join in with the teasing.

"Big nose, big ears, northern accent and he was bald." Rose said, smiling.

"I didn't have big ears! Or a big nose." The Doctor said. "I can't win." he muttered, throwing his hands up into the air while smiling.

"Daddy, where are we going next?" Jonathon asked.

"First we have to drop Jack and Martha off at their homes. Then I think I will take you to Barcelona, the planet." The Doctor said as the TARDIS began to shake and rock. "We're going through the void." The Doctor yelled above the noise, "Hold on!" Rose grabbed Jonathon and held onto him. Then, with a sudden jerk, everyone fell to the floor as the TARDIS landed with a thud. "haha!" the Doctor yelled. "We are through and I have sealed the hole. Is everyone alive and in one piece?"

"I'll live," Donna groaned.

"Ditto." Martha said, getting up.

"Arg. You are so lucky I can't die Doctor." Jack said, standing up and cracking his back.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Jonathon said, clapping excitedly.

"Oh god. Too much like his father." Rose said, as she stood up.

"So, Cardiff, 21st century. I think we've been gone a couple of hours." the Doctor said, rambling on.

"Are you sure? Cause last time you said it was 12 hours, it was 12 months." Rose accusingly said.

"That was a complete accident and I didn't deserve the slap I got."

"You always get slapped by the mum. Don't you?" Martha said, standing near the door.

"I don't know why. I take care of everyone." after having everyone glare at him, the Doctor added, "Mostly. I mostly take care of everyone."

"Well, we got to get going. Bye Doc. Rose. Donna." Jack said, saluting everyone. "bye bye little man. Make sure to drive your parents insane."

"Jack, don't tell him that." Rose shrieked. "He is already a handful as it is."

Jack just grinned and hopped out the door before he could feel the famous Tyler slap as Martha said her goodbye.

The Doctor shut the door behind him to see Jonathon yawning and rubbing his eyes. Donna saw him and said, "Jonathon, do you want to go have a bath and go to bed?"

"No bed. But I would like a bath." Jonathon smiled up at Donna as she took his hand and led him away.

"I'll bring him back later, all nice and sparkle clean." Donna yelled over her shoulder.

"Good luck. He hates the bath." Rose yelled back, chuckling. She turned around to see the Doctor staring at her. "What?" he smiled and walked over to her. Before she could figure out what he was going to do, he pulled her into a hug. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Rose. We need to talk." the Doctor said, pulling away from the hug.

"Sure, in your room? Ar out here?" Rose asked, taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the main room.

"My room." the Doctor said distantly, as if he was thinking in some place far, far away.

**_____________________________________**

In the Doctor's room, Rose sat on the bed next to the Doctor. "What do we need to talk about?" she asked him.

"Jonathon. He has visions?" the Doctor asked Rose.

She nodded and said, "It's worse at nighttime. He has nightmares. About visions that horrible thins happen or what we went through."

the Doctor looked puzzled, "What have you gone through?" When Rose shook her head the Doctor said, "Rose. I want to know everything I missed of your lives. Tell me."

Rose looked up at him and said, "As long as you promise not to interrupt." he nodded and motioned zipping his lips together. "OK. When Jonathon was born, the Torchwood Resistance found out about him. And naturally, they wanted him to experiment on. 'If it's alien, its ours' motto, remember? Well, they forced us into hiding whilst I was pregnant. Once I had given birth, they were after us with more determination. It was his first birthday. I had stopped to take a break and have a small cake for him. Just us two because mum and dad and mickey were helping us stay hidden. Once I told him a week before what we were going to do on his birthday, he kept having nightmares. The only way to make him better was to allow him to show me the visions. So we linked minds. He was dreaming they came and killed me. I ignored them, thinking I could hide from them. But they caught us. They had surrounded us while I was singing happy birthday. Once with them, they tortured me for information because I was the only one to be able to 'shut Jonathon up' when he cried. They blocked his ability to show me the visions and he had to suffer through the nightmares alone. I couldn't save him." a tear slid down Rose's cheek onto her hand in her lap. The Doctor moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. She continued, "We only escaped because dad found out where the Resistance were hiding out. He gathered every single person in Torchwood to come get us. And Mum even came. She had some serious issues."

"I can imagine." the Doctor said.

Rose rolled her eyes then continued, "After that, whenever anyone except me came near him, he would have a fit. Eventually, mum and dad got his trust back but no-one else. I was surprised he trusted you and everyone before but he must've seen you coming and being family and all. So I kept to the house, living with mum and dad. When Jonathon turned 3, mum decided to retire and stay home. I was able to work for Torchwood. I helped in experiments and I knew that dad was looking for the Resistance to get revenge but I told him not to unless they do something to hurt the public. If we attacked over an alien, the public would see us as a aggressive place. We attacked to defend when they attacked but only then after that."

"Rose. I'm sorry. I should've been there for you guys. I should've known." the Doctor said, feeling guilty about leaving his new family behind.

"No. you are not to blame yourself for everything that happened to me. None of it was your fault." when the Doctor opened his mouth to argue, Rose cut in, "the only thing your fault was Jonathon and that's the best part of my life since we were separated."

"Fine. Not my fault." The Doctor lied.

"Liar." Rose saw right through him. "you still think it is your fault. Doctor look at me in the eye and tell me truthfully it's not your fault."

the Doctor looked Rose in the eye and said, "I still think it was my fault but I promise to not feel guilty. Better?"

Rose nodded and heard a screaming toddler running towards the room. "Here comes the devil himself." she muttered and smiled at Jonathon as he came into the room in his PJ's.

"Mummy! I don't want to sleep!" he threw himself onto Rose's lap and huddled there, crying. Rose lifted him so he could hear her heartbeat which always seemed to calm him.

"I'm sorry Rose, I tried to put him to sleep." Donna came in the doorway right after him. Her top was saturated and her hair all over the place.

"Now you know what I go through every night. Jonathon, sweetie. You have to sleep." Rose said, stroking the little boy's hair.

"But the dreams hurt." he whispered into her chest.

Before Rose could say anything, the Doctor said, "Jonathon, do you want me to stop the dreams?"

Jonathon looked up at his daddy, hope shinning in his eyes. "You can do that? Mummy tried really hard but couldn't stop them."Rose flinched at that but Jonathon felt it and looked up at her, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I know you tired and I am grateful. I was just saying-"

"I know what you meant sweetie." Rose whispered.

"Yes, I can stop the dreams Jonathon, but some day you will have to stand up to them and tell them to go away." Jonathon began trembling when the Doctor said this. "Not today buddy." Jonathon nodded and the Doctor placed his hands on either side of his little face and closed his eyes. After a moment silence, the Doctor opened his eyes and smiled. "There you go buddy. Goodnight."

"Nighty-night daddy. Nighty-night mummy." Jonathon said, kissing Rose on the cheek.

He walked over to Donna who took his hand and led him back to his room. "I'm going to bed after he is in bed. Night you two." Donna called softly over her shoulder as Jonathon yawned andstumbled a bit. She picked him up and carried him to his room.

Rose didn't hear Donna's last words, she was busy remembering the night similar to this night:

_they had just ran away from the monster chasing them and Rose couldn't control her yawn as it threatened to split her jaw open. The Doctor saw and sent her to bed. So she was lying in bed, drifting off to sleep when her nightmares began. The Doctor hadn't escaped from the alien after them and had been killed. It wasn't the first nightmare and they were always the same. The Doctor had been killed and left her behind. She was surrounded by blackness, feeling it closing in on her. She felt someone shaking her and she was jolted awake._

_She opened her eyes to see the Doctor over her, worry in his eyes. He only had some tracksuit pants on and he was saying her name. "Rose? Are you OK?"  
_

_"Fine." Rose said. She knew he knew that she was lying.  
_

_"No you're not. Was it a bad dream?" he asked. Rose nodded and burst into tears. The Doctor pulled her into his arms and was stroking her hair. Holding her safe and close. "What was it about?"  
_

_"Just a nightmare." Rose said, not wanting to share that she was this upset over him.  
_

_"it helps to talk about it." the Doctor said.  
_

_Rose couldn't help herself. She blurted out her nightmare, "It was about you going and not coming back. I was left behind. I was scared because I didn't know if you were safe and I had no idea where you were."  
_

_The Doctor seemed shock about the dream then said in a small voice, "I will never ever leave you behind. I will always come back for you." he wiped her tears away. She looked down, away from his _

_eyes so he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He smiled and as she smiled back, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers briefly.  
_

_Rose was shocked that he had kissed her but she could feel a burning sensation everywhere they touched and enjoyed it. Rose kissed him back fiercely. He lifted a hand to support her neck as he deepened the kiss._

Rose smiled as she remembered the rest of the night and how that kiss had led to one thing, then that thing led to another and then, a couple of years later, those things led to Jonathon.

"Rose are you listening to me?" the Doctor's voice cut through her daydreaming.

"Nope. I was remembering." Rose said, smiling up at him.

"Remembering what?" he said, pulling her into his arms.

She let out a quiet sigh. She fitted perfectly in his arms. He rested his chin on her head as she said, "I was thinking about the night you came into my room because I had a nightmare."

"Which time?" he asked.

Rose giggled, she had a lot of nightmares. "the first time."

"Oh." the Doctor said, smiling as he remembered too.

"So what were you saying before?" Rose asked, elbowing him softly in the ribs.

"Do you want to go to sleep as well?" he asked.

"truthfully?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The Doctor nodded. She smiled and said, "Well, I want to go to bed, but sleeping isn't what I had in mind." he chuckled and as Rose tilted her head upwards to kiss him, he returned the kiss and began to undo the buttons on her top as she undid his buttons.

**_____________________________________**

"Jack! There's a UFO coming in, just south of the city. It looks like it is about to crash." Gwen from Torchwood yelled over the beeping sound of the alarm on the computer.

"OK. I want everyone but Tosh and Gwen to come with me. Tosh I need you to stay here and direct us as well as keeping the military away. And Gwen sorry, but we may find a pilot so we will need a seat just in case and it's your turn to sit out." Jack said, pulling his World War 2 style coat on.

"Aye-aye captain." Gwen said, stopping to salute Jack as he ran past her towards the door.

Jack grinned as the rest of his Torchwood team, Ianto, Martha and Owen, all followed him out to the SUV. He jumped in the driver seat and drove off, leaving everyone else clutching at the sides of their seats in fear for their lives. Jack was a lunatic when it came to driving.

**_____________________________________**

The flashing lights of the computer showed the young woman that she was out of fuel and was going to crash. 'just great' she thought, pulling her seatbelt on. She could only hope that her dad was on this planet, or they had fuel she could use. She gripped the steering wheel and tried to direct the ship to land on the outskirts of the town she was heading for. As the surface came closer and closer, the young woman admired the beauty of the planet. All the grass and trees and fields were dark in the night but still magnificent for someone who had only seen the underground side of the planet she was born on. Her last thought before the ship crashed, knocking her unconscious was that she hoped she didn't kill anyone.

**_____________________________________**

Jack brought the car to a stop with a screech just next to the pile of rubble and smoke. 'I hope no-one is hurt inside' he thought as Owen, Ianto and himself pulled away the top layer of metal carefully. There, sitting in the driver's seat was a girl of about 18 years. She had long blonde hair and was in the green pants and black top of the standard military.

Without Jack telling her to, Martha lowered herself down to next to the girl and began to examine her. "oh god." Martha said, gasping.

"What is it Martha?" Jack asked.

"I know her. Jack, I'm lifting her up, can you grab her. I'll explain later. She isn't hurt other than a bump on the head."

"OK. Ready." Jack carefully lifted the girl into his arms and carried her over to the car. As Martha climbed out of the ship, the girl stirred and opened her eyes. "Hello there. Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, smiling.

"No flirting with her Jack. You will be dead before you were even born." Martha said, coming over. "Jenny. How are you?"

"Martha! Is my dad here then?" Jenny said, trying to stand.

"No, he isn't." Martha said. Jenny's shoulders slumped down, her energy gone. "But I can contact him." she brightened and allowed Jack to help her into the car. She sat in the back seat, waiting patiently while they finished examining the aircraft and packing their stuff up.

**_____________________________________**

As the rest of the team got in the car. Jack turned in his driver seat to talk to Jenny. "So, I'm Jack. Martha you know. This is Ianto and Owen. And you are Jenny."

Jenny nodded, then said, "do you know my father too?"

"Who's your father?" Jack asked, turning back around to leave the site. Over the coms, Jack could hear Tosh informing UNIT about the ship but he ignored her.

"He's the Doctor." Jenny said proudly.

"What? How?" Jack said, dis-belief was evident in his voice.

"we went to a planet, actually the TARDIS took us to this planet. Once there, the Doctor had his hand stuck in this machine and a sample of cells and stuff was taken. The machine processed it and did something to it like taking them apart and re-arranging it to form a new person. Jenny came out of the machine from the Doctor. So he is her father." Martha explained.

"Oh. So we're going to call the Doctor?" Jack asked, not really getting the whole explanation.

"Yes. But, you died. We waited but you didn't regenerate and we thought you had died." Martha said, turning to Jenny. "Otherwise we wouldn't have left you behind."

"I realise that. I don't know what happened. I remember talking to dad after I was shot then I remember waking up and running away to come find dad." Jenny shrugged.

"Oh well." Martha said.

Martha pulled out a phone as Jenny said, "What's that?"

"It's called a phone. The Doctor has one on his ship so I can call his phone with mine to tell him to come to this planet. I will tell him it is a surprise." Martha explained, dialing the number.

"OK." Jenny said, not really understanding but agreeing anyway.

**_____________________________________**

The Doctor was lying in his bed with Rose sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled as he re-lived the previous night's memories. He gently stroked her bare back and whispered things in her ear. She stirred and woke up, a smile on her swollen lips. Her hair was messy, sticking up everywhere. She yawned and sat up. Instead of letting her out of his arms, the Doctor sat up with her.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice husky with sleep.

Her voice stirred an emotion that the Doctor had never though he would feel again, love. "I think the little terror will be getting up soon, so unless you want to explain to him what happened last night, I suggest a shower."

Rose laughed, a beautiful sound that made the Doctor tighten his hold around Rose. "Shower for two?" the Doctor smiled and nodded. Rose went to run the water as he grabbed some clothes for his soul mate and himself.

**_____________________________________**

As Rose turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her, she got out of the shower as the Doctor didn't bother with a towel and followed her. She smiled as he shook his head, spraying water from his wet hair all over the place. She laughed and said, "You're cleaning the water up." Rose proceeded to dry herself and get dressed as the Doctor pulled his clothes on, already dry and went outside to the TARDIS console to find Donna and Jonathon drawing.

"Daddy!" Jonathon said, smiling. He jumped up and ran over to the Doctor. He picked the little boy up and spun him around before placing him on his shoulders. It seemed to be Jonathon's favourite spot at the moment.

"Doctor. Good morning. I would've come and woken you up but I didn't think I would be welcome by you are Rose." she smiled, teasing the Doctor. The Doctor didn't get what Donna's double meaning was and just smiled.

Rose came into the room and said, "So. What's the plan for today?"

"Well." before the Doctor could finish talking, a phone ringing interrupted him. He lifted Jonathon off his shoulders and picked the mobile up. As he answered, Jonathon ran over to Rose and she lifted him up. The Doctor answered the phone and said, "hello?"

"Doctor. It's Martha. Can you come to Earth? It's the 17th of June, 2009. 9 o'clock pm. Is that OK?"

"Ahh, yeah sure. Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Ummm. Surprise. Look I got to go. Jack is yelling at me. See you then. Here. Now. Whatever it is."

As Martha hung up, the Doctor turned to Donna and Rose to say, "Looks like we are going to Cardiff."

The Doctor put in the controls as Rose said, "You know, our second date was in Cardiff. We met Gwyneth there. And the Gelth, remember Doctor?"

"I remember. I screwed up." he said, pulling a lever.

"It wasn't your fault. Anyway, you fixed it. So, allons-y?" Rose asked the Doctor.

Donna, Jonathon and the Doctor all looked at one another and said all together, "Allons-y!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. No matter how hard I try.  
_____________________________________**

Rose jumped out of the TARDIS into Cardiff to see Jack walking towards them and she grinned, then ran over and hugged her big brother she never had.

"Rose! How are you?" he asked, pulling away from their hug.

"Brilliant. You asked me that yesterday. How are you?" Rose said, shading her eyes with a hand from the mid-morning sun.

"Good. Yesterday for you maybe, last month for me." he grinned. As Jonathon came squealing out, Donna followed in a more dignified way. The Doctor was last out, closing the door behind him. "Donna, Jonathon. Doctor. I thought Martha told you 9 o'clock pm?" Jack said, crossing his arms in an attempt to tell the Doctor off.

"Can't came at nine at night. It's way past Jonathon's bedtime." the Doctor said, grinning in his usual, lunatic way. Rose had picked Jonathon up in her arms and was carrying him so he kept up with the adults.

"Nothing ever makes you angry, Doc. Why not?" Jack said, as he led the group to his base.

As they entered the elevator the Doctor answered, "because, everything you say to annoy me I've heard before. Something original might annoy me, but good luck finding one out." he shrugged then said, "Why are we here Jack?"

"Never liked surprises, did you Doc?" Jack laughed and said, "There is someone you may want to meet. She is waiting for you in my office." he gestured for him to follow as the three adults and little boy admired the place. It was under the fountain that was in the centre outside. It had a a couple of different levels and was very big. Every shelf, desk, surface was covered with something. Computers, alien artifacts, paperwork. Jonathon followed Jack with Donna following behind him. The Doctor smiled at Rose who smiled back before following Donna and Jonathon to Jack's office. Rose followed, her smile disappearing off her face. She had caught on to Jack's words, '_she's_ waiting'. It was a girl. What if it was competition? Did the Doctor still love her?  
**_____________________________________**

Jenny tried to sit still in the chair. Captain Jack had told her to stay put and she had agreed. But she hadn't known how boring that would be. She could've screamed from boredom. She heard the door handle open and she jumped up, hoping it was Jack with something to do. Jack entered, grinning. The man behind her was tall, with long messy brown hair. "Dad!" She cried, flinging herself across the space to give him a hug.

The Doctor was shocked to see Jenny there. He pulled away and said, "you died. How'd you come back?"

"I don't know. Did I regenerate like you do?" she asked, eyes shining with excitement. Rose was shocked to find the Doctor had a daughter. She knew that he used to be a father but that was before the Time War. How could he not tell her about this girl. And where was the mum anyway? The girl was skin and bones, clearly not looked after. Rose couldn't help her maternity instincts as they kicked in but she was still shocked from finding this out, hurt that the Doctor didn't tell her and jealous of whoever was with the Doctor.

"No. when you regenerate, you look different. Unless, because you are only a part Time Lord, you regenerate different." the Doctor ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure it out. Rose couldn't help herself and she snorted. "What is it Rose?" The Doctor said, impatient at having his thinking process interrupted.

"You need to know the answers, don't you Doctor? You should just be happy that you have" Rose paused slightly here but continued quickly, "your daughter back."

The Doctor didn't notice the pause and laughed. "Rose, have I ever mentioned you are a genius?" he didn't want an answer as he scooped his daughter into a hug. Rose pushed the jealous feeling that had risen up her chest to her throat.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." Jenny said, smiling at Rose as she pulled away from the hug.

"Rose. Doctor, can I talk to you in private please?" Rose asked, putting Jonathon down.

"yep. Sure. Umm, Jack, do you have a room we can talk in?" the Doctor asked, grinning like a lunatic. He was completely oblivious to Rose's attitude.

"Yeah, we'll leave you two alone here. Come on everyone. Jenny go, you can catch up later." Jenny frowned and walked off, her long blonde hair swinging from side to side in her ponytail.

"Daddy is in trouble. Daddy is in trouble." Jonathon sang, skipping out of the room.

**_____________________________________**

"Am I in trouble? The Doctor asked, confused. Everyone had left the room and shut the door.

"Depends. When were you planning to tell me about Jenny?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as the awkward silence grew. "I didn't want to think about..." he forgot what he was about to say when he saw how pissed off Rose was.

"Didn't want to think about her? First of all, we have a son together, I would have liked to know you have a daughter with someone else." Rose started her rambling only to be interrupted by the Doctor.

"It isn't with someone else." Rose blinked blankly at him. "Jenny was born from a machine that takes the DNA from one person and re-arranged it to resemble a new person. Only one person is needed. The machine accelerated her growth so she came out 17-18 years old."

Rose nodded then continued, "Well that still doesn't change things. Doctor. I understand you are hurting from all the things you have lost but it helps to talk about it. Stop repressing the memories so you can grieve, then remember all the fun times you had together. I made my mistake when I was trapped on the parallel world and nearly killed Jonathon and myself when I was too depressed and didn't want to talk about it. It was wrong. Secondly, you have to have seen no-one has been taking care of her. Instead of worrying about how she is here, why don't you try to fix it so she doesn't leave here. Dead." Rose took a deep breath and looked at the Doctor as he processed her outburst.

"I'm sorry Rose. I knew I should've told you but she stepped in front of the bullet meant for me. I thought she had died to save me. I didn't want to remember her. Now, let's go out and make Jenny comfortable, then we are going to talk about things. Including how you nearly got yourself and Jonathon killed." the Doctor glared at Rose briefly, so she knew he was serious then smiled. He pulled her into a hug and chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
**_____________________________________**

"OK. Jack, do you have any food around here? I'm starving." the Doctor said, smiling like a lunatic as he came out of Jack's office with Rose.

"Yeah. Ianto ordered some pizza. I thought Jonathon said you were in trouble? What was it about?" Jack said, trying to hide smile.

"I'm never in trouble." the Doctor said proudly. He looked around at everyone as they stopped to stare at him. "OK. OK so I get into a little trouble. But everything is fine. Except I'm hungry."

Jenny spoke up quietly, "Will there be food for me?"

"I would hope so. Otherwise I'm never coming back Jack." Rose said, mock-glaring at him.

"Of course there's food for everyone. We're getting three large pizzas." Jack said, putting his hands on his hips. "How dare you think I wouldn't feed my guests?"

"Oh, so we're guests now, are we?" the Doctor said, eyes glinting with his hidden laughter.

"I never sad you weren't." Jack half yelled.

While they were waiting for food, Jenny came over to Rose. "Rose, can I talk to you in private?"

Rose nodded and looked around. "Back into Jack's office we go. Jack we're borrowing your office." Rose yelled over the noise.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Jack called back, waving his hand.  
_____________________________________

"What is it Jenny?" Rose asked, closing the door behind her.

"Jonathon was saying how my dad is his dad. but you were his mum as well. who's my mum?" Jenny asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Oh. The way the Doctor explained it to me, you only have one parent. Jonathon wasn't made from a machine. here on Earth, our offspring is made by two people, then the female carries the child in her womb for 9 months while it grows. then once it is ready, the baby comes out. You weren't made the same way as Jonathon." Rose was very uncomfortable about this conversation. Jenny's shoulders dropped and Rose continued quickly, "That doesn't mean you aren't really the Doctor's daughter. Or that you don't belong with him."

"Thanks Rose." Jenny said glumly, walking towards the door.

"Jenny. Do you want a mother?" Rose asked, deciding on what to do.

"Yes, but I can't, can I?" she said, pausing at the door to hear Rose out.

"Do you want me to be your mum? You are part of the Doctor's family so you're part of Jonathon's family so you are part of mine." Rose said softly, worrying that she was doing the wrong thing.

"Would you want to?" Jenny asked, hope lighting up her eyes.

"Of course I would. I have a feeling you are going to be traveling with us anyway so why not? You also have my hair." Rose said, with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Jenny said, running over and giving Rose a hug.

"You're welcome. Don't tell your father yet. I will tell him in private later. Although, I think Jonathon might already know that this was going to happen." Rose said, opening the door as Ianto announced pizza was here.

**_____________________________________**

Everyone was sitting around the huge table. Ianto had ordered three large pizzas. A meat feast, four-cheeses and classic Hawaiian.

Jack looked at his watch and said, "Ianto, feeding time. Can you do it?"

Ianto nodded and walked off as the Doctor asked, "feeding time for what?"

"Weevils. Or at least that is what we call them. They came through the rift and started either going into the sewers to eat whatever is in there or began attacking humans. We have no idea hwy some eat humans but they do. Those ones, we capture until they aren't aggressive and then we release them back into the sewers.

"You have them caged up?" Rose asked, letting hate enter her voice.

"We have to. They will attack us otherwise." Jack said, getting annoyed. "Look, have you ever had a weevil after you? Cause it is damn scary. We are trying to protect the people of Cardiff."

"I know what it's like to be chased by one. Heck, I know what it is like to have one tearing at your shoulder. But I never locked them up in a cage. Our Torchwood did harmless tests to find out why they go berserk and we found out it is because of all the noise we make. With our guns and cars and yelling. We sent them to an unknown island so they can still roam around without killing anyone." Rose said, glaring venomously at Jack. "My Torchwood did the same just because one weevil attacked me. When I woke up a week later, I convinced them to transfer them to this island. Why don't you do that, Jack?"

"One attacked you? So you understand that we can't just let them go free." Jack yelled.

"Jack! I never said that. I said let them loose on a unknown, deserted island. Build a facility where they can run around. I don't know but don't lock them up in a cage with no room." Rose yelled back, breathing hard because of her anger. Gwen, Mickey, Martha, Jenny and the Doctor were silently wishing they were anywhere but at that table. Jonathon had his face screwed up in concentration but no-one noticed.

"Ah, Jack. We have a slight problem." Ianto said over the intercoms.

"What is it Ianto?" Jack growled.

"Janet got out while I was feeding her. She is on her way up to you guys." Ianto said, in his calm voice that didn't show how anxious and scared he was.

"Shit.' Jack growled.

"Jack, language. We have a kid in the room." Rose said. She looked over at Jonathon who was crying silently. "Jonathon what's wrong?" She asked, picking him up.

"Nothing. I just don't want to do it." he sobbed.

"you don't ever have to do anything you don't want to sweetie. Just because you see it doesn't mean you have to do it." Rose said, rubbing his back gently.

"Not always but this time I have to. Sorry mummy." Jonathon said, wiping his tears. He jumped off his mother's lap and ran outside to where the weevil was.

"JONATHON GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" Rose screamed, panicking for her little boy.

Rose ran outside before anyone could stop her. "Rose. Stay here, I'll get him." The Doctor said, trying to pull her back in the office.

Rose didn't listen and she jumped then rail over to where Jonathon was standing. He was standing in front of the weevil. The weevil was confused at where this little boy had come from and had froze in confusion. "Jack, stun-gun." Rose said over her shoulder softly. She slowed her run into a slow walk. A quiet walk. Any sudden movements or loud noises would make the weevil jump on Jonathon.

Of course, Jack ruined it by yelling out, "Rose, get your ass back here."

the weevil looked up at Rose then down at Jonathon. Going for the easy target, the weevil lunged for the boy. "NO!" Rose screamed, diving in front of her boy. The weevil's teeth sunk into her shoulder and bit down as hard as it could.

Jonathon whimpered and ran over to Jenny. The Doctor saw what was happening and sprinted over to Rose, "Rose!" Jack pulled out his teaser and chucked it to the Doctor. The Doctor caught it just as he reached the pair and pressed it against the weevil's neck. "sorry." the Doctor muttered. Feeling upset for the creature who acted on instincts. The weevil dropped Rose and fell to the ground, unconscious. The Doctor caught Rose as she fell and he held her close, whispering "Rose. Stay with me now. Martha's here, she'll fix you up."

Rose forced her eyes open to look at the Doctor and said as loud as she could, "Jonathon? Is he OK?"

"He's fine. Jenny has him." Rose nodded and closed her eyes. "Rose. Don't close your eyes."

She groaned as Martha poked and prodded Rose's injury. "How bad is it Doc?" she said in a pained whisper.

"With lots of rest and a blood transfusion. You'll be up and around to annoy the Doctor in no time at all." she said. The Doctor picked Rose up and carried her over to the medical room. Martha began her work as the Doctor held onto Rose's hand. He didn't want to let go because then it might cause his sweet Rose to lose her grip on the world of the living.

**Author's Note: Reviews help keep Rose alive. So if you don't want her to die, you better review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: Thanks to '**Sunfall E**' for reviewing. I hope there are more people reading my story then there are people reviewing.  
**_____________________________________

The Doctor stared down at his Rose. She was deathly pale and cold. Martha said that only time will be able to tell if she will wake up. And at the moment, the Time Lord was beginning to hate time. His precious human companion had acted to save their son, now she was paying the price. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened.

_He watched Rose's face carefully, ignoring Martha as she worked on saving Rose. Her face was still deathly pale and she had lost so much blood. The Doctor refused to think she was going to die. His recently healed hearts would not be able to stand another breaking. He couldn't lose her again. "Martha, will she need a blood transfusion?" the Doctor asked, his voice was low and quiet with his worry and pain._

_"Yes. Do you know her blood type?" Martha asked, not looking up from her work. She was working on bandaging Rose's shoulder wound._

_"Your blood or Donna's blood will work. Even if you are different blood type, because you have all traveled in the TARDIS, you all have this harmless background radiation. She needs that and because of that radiation the blood type wont matter." the Doctor continued, "We should ask Donna cause I don't wont you to stop." without waiting for an answer, the Doctor called out. "Donna! Come here please."_

_Donna walked over and said, "What is it? Is she OK?"_

_"She needs a blood transfusion, do you mind?" The Doctor asked, not once taking his eyes off Rose's face. He didn't want to look away and miss one thing that may or may not happen._

_"Sure, you don't need to ask." Donna walked over and Martha began to transfer the blood from Donna into Rose._

_Martha pulled the tube out of Donna and said, "Doctor, I need your help. I have finished cleaning and bandaging the wounds but she needs more blood."_

_"I don't mind giving more." Donna said, not wanting to see Rose die or to see the Doctor be broken._

_Martha shook her head, "You can only give so much Donna. Anymore and you will need a blood transfusion yourself. Doctor I need you to set it up for me to give her some blood."_

_The Doctor didn't want to look away but he preferred missing her waking up then to losing her forever. "Sure." he got up and inserted the needle into Martha's arm. The Doctor then attached the tube to Rose so the blood flowed into her._

_After an hour of staring at Rose and Martha monitoring Rose's vitals, Martha had announced it was safe to move her. Jack had wanted to put her in one of Torchwood's recovery room but the Doctor had refused. The TARDIS was better for Rose so after much persuasion, the Doctor had carried Rose up to the TARDIS and set her in the infirmary._

Since then, the Doctor hadn't left Rose's side. Donna and Jenny were watching Jonathon in the TARDIS and they were trying to keep Jonathon distracted. The Doctor didn't blame Jonathon for what had happened. He had to do what he did, but for what reason, the Doctor couldn't figure out but he wasn't going to ask the little boy while he was blaming himself too much already. It wasn't Jonathon's fault. It was the Doctor's. He should've grabbed Rose. He should've stopped her from running out. He should've grabbed Jonathon when he ran out the door to the Doctor sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Rose. I failed you and I failed our children. I will never forgive myself." the Doctor whispered.

Just then, Jonathon came into the room, running. "Mummy!" his voice was filled with happiness but a slight sad note to it.

"Jonathon, what is it? What did you see?" the Doctor asked, trying to stop himself from feeling hopeful.

"You have to wait and see." Jonathon said, sitting down on a chair next to Rose's bed.  
"Cryptic much?" Donna asked, walking in.

"Yeah, I know Jonathon, you could be a little more clear." Jenny said. She had followed Donna into the room. She walked over to where Jonathon was and picked him up, she sat down on his chair and put him in her lap.

The Doctor was about to comment on the closeness of his two children when the machine monitoring Rose's heartbeat flat lined. "Rose?" the Doctor said, jumping up to check her heart himself. Nothing. No heart beat. Just the never-ending beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep that was emitting from the monitor. She was gone. "Rose!" The Doctor repeated, getting ready to give Rose CPR.

The TARDIS stopped him, '_Relax Doctor. She will wake up.'_

"What do you mean, she'll wake up? She's dead." the Doctor yelled into the air. "She's not going to wake up and I failed her. God damn it, help me save her. Please?"

_'She will not need our help. Listen to your son and just wait and see.' _the TARDIS said.

The Doctor got up and started pacing in the room. Jonathon hadn't taken his gaze of Rose once since he had entered the room and Jenny was now watching Jonathon, Rose and the Doctor all at once. The Doctor was pacing back and forth. Back and forth. It had been 8 minutes and the Doctor growled and kicked the chair next to him. "Did that help?" Donna asked, sarcastically.

"Yes." The Doctor answered, glaring at the chair.

"Did it hurt?" Jenny joined in the conversation.

"Yes." the Doctor repeated, sitting down on the chair to rub his foot.

Donna was about to say something when Rose sat up suddenly with a gasp. "What happened? Where's Jonathon?" she asked, looking around. She calmed down when she saw him smiling at her and Rose looked over to the Doctor, "Doctor, What happened?"

The Doctor, Donna and Jenny were all staring at her in shock. Jenny was the first to recover. "Mum!" she cried, placing Jonathon on the bed, she leaned forward and gave Rose a hug.

The Doctor unfroze at Jenny's word and when Rose looked at him, his eyes were shining with relief and love. "Rose. Would you care to explain how you are alive after dying?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. He would get all emotional later, in private.

"I died? God." Rose looked confused. "Doctor, all I remember is jumping in front of Jonathon when the weevil attacked. What happened afterwards?"

"Martha patched you up and then we brought you here." Jonathon said, smiling. His smile disappeared as he continued to say, "I'm sorry mummy. I had to do it. I didn't like the other future any better."

"That's OK sweetie. I don't blame you. No-one does." Rose said, smiling at him.

Donna was watching the Doctor closely since Rose had woken up and Donna could tell he wanted to speak to Rose in private. "Jonathon, Jenny. How about we go get some food for Rose? She must be starving."

Jonathon kissed Rose's cheek and climbed off her bed. He walked out the door with Jenny following. Donna saw the Doctor's thank you smile and smiled back. She followed the two kids out the door.

**_____________________________________**

The moment Donna, had shut the door, the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer. "I thought I had lost you Rose. Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry Doctor." Rose said, looking up at him. He was staring at Rose with longing and Rose lifted her hand to gently stroke the Doctor's cheek. "I couldn't see anything. I was trying to get back to you, but I couldn't see. There was something in the darkness, coming for me. I don't know what it was but it didn't want to let me comeback." Rose whispered, shuddering in memory.

"Shh. I won't let it get you ever. I promise." The Doctor murmured. "I think when you made Jack immortal, you made yourself immortal too."

"I made Jack immortal?" Rose asked, pulling away slightly so she could look at the Doctor.

"Yep. When you had the time vortex in your head." the Doctor said.

Rose shrugged and leaned against the Doctor once more, enjoying the closeness. "Doctor, where are we going next?" she asked, jumping topics.

"Well, first of all, since when does Jenny call you 'mum'? I don't have a problem with it. Just wondering." the Doctor asked, looking down at Rose as she looked up.

"When she asked for a private word at Torchwood before the incident. She asked me about Jonathon having a mum and dad. I explained that she had one parent because of how she was born and how Jonathon has two parents because of how he was born. She was upset at that and I said that she was still your daughter and asked her if she wanted me to be her mum. She agreed. You don't mind?" Rose asked, unsure of what he was feeling.

"I don't mind. We now have 3 children." he said, smiling. He leaned down to kiss Rose but pulled away when she put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"3 children? You mean 2? don't you?" Rose asked, thinking he made a mistake.

"3 children. Jenny, Jonathon and a little terror growing cell by cell inside you." the Doctor said, smiling.

"What? No way!" Rose said, shocked. The Doctor nodded. "Oh. Never mind then." Rose said. The Doctor laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one should be really long but I didn't want to join them. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: Sorry bout the delay, I have terrible writers' block and can't write a single thing unless my stupid mind lets me. Please don't hate me. But if you do, make sure you review and tell me!**

**This is the final chapter, and I am sorry it is a little on the short side, but I had to write a happy ending for this, so enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose's cursing fill the Torchwood hub as Jack, Jonathon, Gwen, Mickey, Jenny and Ianto sat in the conference room, playing cards. Jonathon was sitting on Jack's lap, staring at the medical bay without even blinking.

"Relax kiddo, your mum's just fine." Jack told him right as Rose yelled again.

"Did I hurt her this much when she had me?" Jonathon asked quietly, worried he had hurt his mum.

Whatever Jack's answer was, it was drowned out by Rose's shout, "Damn you Doctor!"

Everyone who heard her winced as there was a sound that suspiciously sounded like a slap. Then they all heard the Doctor's yelp of pain. Rose was giving birth in the Torchwood infirmary with Martha and the Doctor in with her.  
"I probably didn't. I'm just better." Jonathon concluded, turning to the card game and paying attention to the fact Jack was cheating.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The noise from the infirmary was cut off by a baby crying.

"Is that my brother?" Jonathon asked, bolting up to the door.

"Hold on there, kiddo." Jack said, grabbing the boy. "We'll just wait until we're called in, OK?"

Jonathon pouted, but looked at him hopefully as a second baby started crying. "That's my sister too? Please can I go? I want to meet them!" he pleaded.

Jack shook his head just as Rose called out, "It's OK. He can come in for a couple of seconds."

Jonathon ran inside to find his mum holding a bundle while she laid down on the bed, and his dad holding a second bundle, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jonathon crawled up on the bed and peered at the baby in Rose's arms. "This is your baby sister, Alexandra May Tyler." She told the boy.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, smiling at the girl. She gurgled back and moved her lips around, not knowing how to smile yet.

"Cradle your arms." Rose told him. She gently placed Alexandra in his arms and gestured for Jenny, who was waiting at the door to come in. She entered and sat next to the Doctor. The Doctor passed his second son to his eldest daughter and wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder. "He's Nathaniel Pete Tyler" Rose sighed, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. She grinned as she watched her family cuddle and woo over the newest additions. She was going to be with them forever.

**The End.**

**OK, really cheesy ending, but oh well, it's a happy ending and that's all I care about. Thank you to all who reviewed, and stayed with me as I finished this story, it took a while and for that I am sorry.**


End file.
